The Originals: The Witch Who Changed The Game
by Child Of Old
Summary: From the spin off, The Originals. Kataleena, a witch, is pregnant with Klaus's child. She'd thought she'd be smarter than the wolf he'd knocked up before her. She has no intention of being under his control,even if he does say because she's such a powerful witch they can save New Orleans for their child. But she knows he's only pretending to care. Murder, romance and a baby..
1. Chapter 1: Keeping Secrets

Waking up with an extraordinary hang over the next morning, I flung my hand out at the blinds and they shut themselves with a harsh sounding noise. Groaning, I buried my head in the pillow and hoped it would suffocate me. The noises, always loud and sharp, were harmful to my ears now, and my head pounded and my eyes, though closed, thought the world spun.

The door to my room creaked open, and footsteps echoed over the rotting wood. Though my nose was buried in the pillow, I thought I could smell the concoction that was meant to make me feel better. And though it might make my headache go away, and make the world stop spinning at an awkward angle, I knew it wouldn't get rid of what _really _hurt me. And thats why I didn't turn my head and grab the liquid off them.

"You snuck out again last night."

Laura's voice was calm, non-judgemental, and she carefully placed the mug on the wooden bed side table. But she stayed standing, and kept her eyes trained on me. I knew. I always knew. Because thats what she always did.

I groaned.

"You don't have to tell me, or my head, that." I tried to moan at her but my words came out wrong and were muffled by the pillow.

Now, Laura sat down, and eased her soft hand down my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"This is not the answer." She told me softly, leaning in to whisper into my ear and smooth my dark curls away from my cheek. "Killing yourself is not the answer."

"Who said I was trying to kill myself?" I finally rolled over, flipping onto my back and looking up at the ceiling. My eyes traced the patterns I knew so well, the patterns I could draw in my sleep, the patterns that once made me feel safe, and at home. Now they didn't do that for me. Nothing did. "I could have been just trying to have a good time."

Laura looked down on me pityingly.

"You are a sensible girl, Kataleena." She told me wisely, and she looked old beyond her years as she stared into my eyes. "And I should know. I've known you your entire life. You've always made the right choices."

I snorted with disbelieving laughter, feeling a slight stinging in my nose to indicate I was about to start sobbing. Blasted hormones!

"Have I now?" I sat up suddenly, startling Laura enough that she shuffled back a bit. Something in my eyes must've scared her, because she started to rise from the bed slowly. "What do you call this latest choice of mine, then, hey? Is _this _the right choice, Laura? Well? Is it?!" 

The room startled to tremble and vibrate. The mug on the table shook and the contents began to slop out, burning a scar into the wood.

"It was not your fault!" Laura cried at me desperately, and she wasn't backing away like everybody else would. She kept her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands out towards me, palms first, as if I was a wild animal she was trying to soothe and tame. "You were drunk through no fault of your own!"

"I _should _have known!" I screeched, tears blurring my vision, my head pounding at such a loud noise. "I should have sensed it!" 

"You were grieving!" Laura reminded me, her voice rising an octave as the vibrations worsened.

"I was _stupid_!"

Just when it looked like everything was going to climax, that the walls were going to cave and the building was going to collapse and I was finally going to get the release I craved, it stopped. I couldn't do it after all. Something inside me, the thing I didn't _want _to acknowledge, had made me realize that I _couldn't _just kill myself and be done with it. I had to live out this life and live with the bad decisions I'd made. I had made my bed, and now I must lie in it.

When only a few tears slipped out of my eyes and not sobbing presented itself, Laura stayed where she was for a few minutes, her dark eyes locked on me as I silently rocked. We were mute for a few minutes, coming to terms with everything. Then, Laura approached me. She sat down. And spoke as if nothing had happened.

"You have to tell him."

I let out a bark of sharp, humourless laughter.

"No, I _really _don't." I told her. "He's already got far too many things to deal with. He'll think I'm trying to trap him. Or he'll try to get rid of us. After all there's only so many," I paused, trying to find the right word, and looked down on myself. "Mistakes that he can live with. And I can't have me being powerless against him." 

Laura now smiled, and placed her hand on my arm.

"My dear, you are hardly powerless. You're the most powerful witch I know or have ever heard of. Even with your mistakes I doubt he could do any _serious _harm to you if you don't let him."

But still, I shook my head in all seriousness.

"No. He cannot know. Besides, it would put all of us at risk if he did. He is petulant, I know that much, and impulsive. I can't have us all put at risk because of a mistake of my own doing."

Laura lifted her hand and pushed my thick hair out of my face with a particularly maternal gesture. The care she took over me, the love she showed me. I loved her, and had no wish to see her harmed. I had no wished to see any of my coven harmed. They were my friends. No, they were more then that. They were my family.

"We've all talked about it." Laura began carefully, retracting her hand to place it delicately in her lap. Her pale skin, her light brown hair, all of it screamed delicate. No. I couldn't see her harmed.

But still, she continued.

"And we think it would be for the best if you did tell him. It might even help our coven, with him as an alliance. And it would protect you from whoever would want to harm you because of the mistakes you've made or the power you hold."

"He would kill us the instant he found out. I've heard about whats been happening in New Orleans." I tried to shove myself out of the bed, but the headache rose, the nausea increased and Laura had to shove me back into the bed. "I have no wish to go back over to America and start that all up again."

Laura sighed.

"What of Emerline if you do not tell him?" She finally asked. My hands clenched over the bed sheets, and I resisted the urge to rip them. Emerline, my darling little sister. I had to restrain myself from snarling at Laura for even _mentioning _her name whilst talking about this whole thing. She could not be tainted by this. She would not be harmed. I wouldn't allow it.

"Emerline will be better off. Are you suggesting she wouldn't be? He'd kill her within an instant."

Laura delicately shrugged, once more seeming light and petite. Innocent.

"And if he decided to _not _dispose of you? If he decides to support us and become our ally? Wouldn't that be better for Emerline, for all of us? Wouldn't it keep us safe?" 

"You are just talking about ifs and buts! He is too impulsive, we don't know _what _he will do! So we do nothing. That is the best thing for all of us."

Laura stared at me for a moment, eyes locked with mine, as if she expected me to crumble under pressure and concede to her will. But I wouldn't. Not with this I wouldn't.

Finally, after a moments silence, she inclined her head to show that I had won this argument. But somehow I knew she would try to argue her point again, just as she had done three hundred billion times before.

"Please, just drink your drink." She stood up and gestured to the mug on my stand, that was surrounded by the indentations the liquid had made when spilled onto the table. "It will make you feel better." She started to walk towards the door, opening it with a creak. She paused for a moment to look back at me.

"And please don't sneak out again. We're here to help and support you. Please don't push us away."

And with that, she was gone.

I could hear her retreating footsteps. I could hear the children in the lower parts of the house, laughing and playing here because it was too cold and wet to go outside. I shook my head, feeling fresher then I had in days, maybe even weeks. Of course it was too cold and wet. It _was _England, after all. I could hear the Coven grouped in different rooms, the sound of potions and meals being made, spells being practised, incantations being written. This was my home.

I lifted my mug, still with a smile on my face, and raised it in toast to an invisible person. No, I was right. I had made to right decision, for everybody involved.

With this settled, I put the mug to my lips and tipped it back, knocking it back as I had been for several days now.

My body jarred as the liquid hit my system. I gasped for breath. I heard the mug shattering on the wooden floor. My eyes were wide as the door was suddenly flung open, revealing Laura and a few other coven witches. They didn't seem surprised. They converged on me, flooding around my bed to try and push me down into the pillows, wrap me up warm in blankets.

"Shush, hush." Laura, with pained eyes, cupped my face, now clammy with sweat, in her cool, nimble hands. "I'm so sorry, darling. But we had to make the right decision, for everybody. The drinks haven't just been getting rid of your nausea, they've been dulling down your powers— just for a little while— just enough for us to sneak this potion into you without you sensing it. I'm so sorry darling." Her voice was becoming more far away and echoey. Her face was becoming blurry, going in and out of my vision. I felt myself grow faint, and tired.

"I'm so sorry darling."

Black.


	2. Chapter 2: Klaus Learns The Truth

"Ugh..."

My head was pounding worse then ever, my throat was dry and my nausea had returned at full force. When my eyes flickered open, there was one light, in the corner of the room, and even that was enough to burn my eyes and make them roll back into my skull.

"Ugh..." I repeated, forcing through the fog and haze of my brain to try and figure out where I was, why I was there and, more importantly, how I got out.

Right, I had been out for the night, trying to forget. I'd had a few drinks (well, I said a few) and I vaguely remembered getting into a taxi and telling him to take me home. Then I'd woken up in my bed, I'd had a chat with Laura, I'd taken my drink...

Suddenly, my eyes shot open. My body jarred and I sat bolt right up, breathing heavily like I was getting ready to run, my hands clenched over the covers. They'd drugged me, they'd bloody drugged me!

As I got over the initial anger over it, I forced myself to think calmly and rationally but, I have to admit, it wasn't easy. Why in the Gods name had they drugged me? Where had they taken me? Laura had said something about making the right decisions for everybody...

"I see you're awake."

I didn't flinch away from the voice, the voice I knew so well, because I had been replaying it over and over in my mind for weeks now. I stayed, looking at the wall opposite me in the gloom, and the only movement I made was to wrap the covers more firmly around me.

Klaus's laughter was dark.

"Come now, don't be shy or silly. I've seen all of you before."

I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my head facing forward.

"What am I doing here?" I finally demanded. "Where's Laura, and my coven?"

I heard the sound of a book slam shut and Klaus stretched his legs as he stood up from the wooden chair.

"God, I've been waiting a long time for you to wake up." He told me instead, approaching me.

"Where is Laura and my coven?" I repeated firmly, determinately not staring at him.

"And when I discovered what your dear coven told me was true— that indeed you carry my child, just as the werewolf girl does— I couldn't help but wonder why you were so _desperate _to keep it from me."

Suddenly, a cold hand was clutching my face and Klaus turned my face towards him. He was very near to me, and I suddenly had a flash of the last time his face had been so near to mine. Another part of his anatomy had been even closer to me then.

"Why do you wish to keep my child from me?" He hissed in my face.

I glared at him, right into his eyes.

"It's my child too." I reminded him. "And I had no wish to see it harmed through your impulsiveness and power-hungry attitude."

"That was not your decision to make!" He roared suddenly in my face.

I know the exact moment my power returned to me. I felt it snap in my stomach, felt it boil and simmer through my veins, felt it take hold of my body once more and release in its rightful place.

"It _was_." I shouted at him and flung my hands out, forcing a gust of wind to come to my aid. He was pulled off of me in an instant, and his face showed utter shock as the wind took hold of him and tossed him across the room. He was eventually pinned to the wall and made to stay there as I staggered out of the bed, approaching him on weak limbs.

"Now, you listen, and you listen well." I didn't want to come too close to him because my power might not have returned to full strength and he might still get free. "It is _not _your decision about where the child— the child that resides in _my _body, might I add— goes or whether or not it has your influence. I knew for a fact that there was only so many _mistakes _you could live with before you snapped. Your temper is legendary. And I couldn't have me, my coven, my family or my baby hurt because you couldn't keep it in your trousers." 

He stopped struggling for a minute, and his eyes lit up as he took in my face. He smiled slightly.

"Its my baby too." He reminded me, but I could tell his heart wasn't really in it.

"You have another baby, which is currently living in another woman. I think that will be hard enough for you to handle. You don't need another one."

We stared at each other for a while, facing each other down, adrenaline and magic pumping through my veins that kept me from falling down or throwing up.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Where are Laura and my coven?" Each word I said was carefully enunciated and drawn out, emphasised.

Klaus shrugged, and my magic pinned him tighter to the wall.

"Gone. Though one little witch— I think she called herself Laura— left you a letter. You see, its not exactly safe for witches to be here in New Orleans."

I knew that. I met his eyes steadily, and his lazy smirk remained intact. I kept my face intact, trying not to show my shock at the fact I was in New Orleans, and had slept through the entire part of being smuggled from one country to another.

"Oh, I know. Thats why I'm going to walk out of that door and get on a plane and go home." 

"Oh, I don't think thats whats going to happen at all, luv."

Suddenly, my magic no longer held him. And without my magic doing something, my own bodys strength left me. As I started to collapse towards the floor, I felt his arm wrap around my waist and catch me before I hit the hard surface. His face was surprisingly warm to look at, his touch gentle and tender, his voice full of softness.

"You see," He started conversationally, lifting me up in his arms bridal style and starting towards the bed. "you're carrying my baby. And that makes you mine."

And I was dropped on the bed.

-0-

The brunette werewolf eyed me as I stumbled into the kitchen, Klaus's arm wrapped around my waist for support despite the fact I kept trying to tug away from him. She was eating something out of the bowel, and her stomach showed from around the marble counter top. She didn't look heavily pregnant, perhaps she had a couple of months left. Or maybe even less. I wasn't even showing.

"You must be the witch." The werewolf lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes on me.

I gave her a small smile.

"And you must be the werewolf."

Klaus kept his arm around me as he placed me in one of the chairs, and when he finally released my waist he put a hand on my shoulder, his fingers biting painfully into the skin he found there.

"Now, now, Hailey. We'll have none of that jealousy. Our witch here has made it quite clear that our... _moment _was of no consequence to her and was, in fact, a terrible mistake."

Hailey tossed her hair and shifted a little, giving me a small, conspiratorial smile.

"Yes, well, I've been telling you that for months. And you still went off and got somebody else pregnant."

"Unintentionally, I assure you." Klaus slowly moved away from me, going towards cupboards and clattering things about. "You'll have the food Hailey's been eating. She reliably informs me it keeps the nausea away."

Hailey hopped down from her stool and very carefully padded across to me in her bare feet. I could tell I would like her, from her sassy attitude and the way she observed Klaus. She wasn't in love with him, of that I was sure. But the way she cradled her stomach with her hand, and the way Klaus watched her carefully from across the kitchen, I knew that they had developed some kind of relationship, at least for their baby's sake.

"It really does. Trust me, I used to throw up a lot. So much so that Klaus actually put my bed in the bathroom at one point just to stop me from disturbing him as I ran across the landing to get to the toilet in time. So eventually, I went to this witch and she gave me some powder stuff which you sprinkle on your food to stop you feeling so nauseas. It's a miracle, really." As he Australian accent penetrated through my haze of confusion, she presented her hand to me to be shaken. "If our children are going to be half siblings, we may as well know each others names. And get along, I suppose. I'm Hailey."

I considered for a moment whether to take her hand. I had no intention of staying. Was it really worth making a friend here, just to abandon them?

Suddenly, Klaus was knelt behind me, his lips at my ear.

"You might as well make a friend, luv." His breath fanned my head, forcing me to repress a shiver. I now remembered why I'd slept with him. "You'll be here for a while, and I'll be keeping a _very _close eye on you.

With that threat still fresh in my mind, and Hailey's expectant face staring at me, I forced myself to slip my hand into hers, keeping my face blank as I felt her and her baby's forces seep into me, her baby's force connecting with the child growing inside of me.

"Kataleena." I finally admitted reluctantly. "Of the Cavendish Coven."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kataleena." Hailey pumped my hand as Klaus set a bowel of cereal in front of me with what looked to be sugar sprinkled over it.

"Eat." He ordered me. "We have a lot to do today and you throwing up will only hinder us."

I dipped my spoon into the bowel, aware of Hailey watching me with a smile and Klaus's hand back on my shoulder.

"You're damn right we have a lot to do today."

Another voice echoed in the kitchen, and my spoon clattered into the bowel as I looked up, startled. How had I not sensed her, this blonde woman who now stood, with her leg cocked, in the doorway? This pregnancy was messing up my powers. Not only had I not sensed her, the moment I'd heard her voice it had startled me, and something looking extremely expensive from across the kitchen exploded.

Klaus sighed.

"Rebekah, would you mind not scaring the pregnant witch?" He asked with a tense sort of patience. "That was one of my favourite antiques."

"Whatever." The blonde woman, Rebekah, stepped into the room. She clearly didn't care about Klaus's stuff, but her eyes lit up when she saw me. "It's nice to meet you!" She flew across the room and stopped just as she caught herself on the table. I jerked back, even though I had been expecting it, and another thing exploded. So this was the Originals famous sister.

"Rebekah." Klaus warned, but she paid him no attention.

"It's nice to meet you, there are so many rumours and legends about you!" Her smile was nice, the manner in which she treated Klaus made me laugh, and the excitement she showed over meeting me was bewildering.

"Um, thanks?" I asked.

"Rebekah, you were telling us something?" Klaus prompted when it looking like Rebekah was going to start babbling about what she'd heard about me. "About what we have to do today? And it better not be one of your idiotic schemes."

Rebekah looked up at him with a bright, beaming smile on her face, and Klaus's hand tightened on my shoulder. Hailey covered her mouth to muffle a giggle and Klaus glared at her.

"Oh, its not." Rebekah assured him with a grin.

Klaus groaned.

"How did I end up in a house full of females?" He demanded to know.

Rebekah shrugged one delicate shoulder.

"You wouldn't have been if you hadn't handed Elijah over to Marcel." She reminded him.

"And you _definitely _wouldn't be if you hadn't knocked up two of us." I pointed out.

He growled down at me.

"Hush, Katie. And eat your cereal."

I blinked.

"Katie?" I demanded. "No, I said my name was Katal—"

"I know full well what your name is!" He told me, cutting across my words. "But Katie is what I will call you, for, don't you want a father for your child who has a special name for you?" He lent closer to me, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

There was a silence for a minute, when my eyes pin pointed his and both our breathing quickened. We seemed to be the only two in the room, never mind Rebekah and Hailey staring at us.

"You don't have a special name for me." Hailey suddenly pointed out loudly.

"I call you Little Wolf. Be grateful for even that." Klaus broke eye contact with me, and completely ignored Hailey as he turned back to his sister, nudging my shoulder. "Eat."

Now he approached his sister.

"Now, then, little sister. What _exactly _have you got planned for us today?"

Rebekah's grin widened.

"Now telling you that, big brother." She started. "Would ruin the surprise."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To New Orleans

The street was long and narrow, long shadows being cast thanks to the only now rising sun. Rebekah led the way ahead of us, making sweeping gestures as she showed me all the places that she loved. Klaus kept close to me, his hard face a mask as he looked around, his arms twitching. When I turned back to look at something Rebekah had pointed out and I'd missed, Klaus's arms had wrapped around me and jerked me back into his body.

"I'm just looking at that shop." I hissed at him, jerking forward in an effort to release myself. Under normal circumstances, it would have been easy. However, since I wasn't allowed to use magic here in New Orleans, I was forced to stay trapped in Klaus's arms. "Can't I even do that?"

His breathing was rough next to my ear.

"As long as you don't think of fleeing. I wish the witches could put the same curse on you as they put on Hailey. Then I wouldn't have to bloody panic every time you move."

He released me suddenly, taking two steps back with his entire body tense like he was getting ready for a shoot out, like he was in some Wild West film or something. But I knew he could be a lot more dangerous than that.

"Move along, you two." Rebekah called behind her. "We have a lot to do today."

Klaus's eyes locked on mine and held for a moment. It felt like we were locked in a furious battle and I was loosing. When I wasn't able to use my magic, I felt powerless. I _was _powerless. The only thing that stopped Klaus from killing me was his baby that was growing inside of me. It was the only thing that had saved Hailey and it was the only thing that was saving me.

Then, Klaus twisted around aggressively and stalked after his sister. I now had a choice. Granted, I wouldn't get far, but I could run now. He was giving me the chance. And I doubted he'd follow me if I did run. I looked down the road, towards the main road that led right out of this city, and then back at the road Klaus and Rebekah were still walking down.

I followed them.

-0-

"Rebekah, what do you think you're doing?" Klaus hissed at his sister as she dropped down into the dark tunnels that ran all under the city. I heard a slight splash and shuddered to think what was down there.

Rebekah, as usual, ignored him.

"Okay, its okay to jump down now. I've gotten rid of all the rats."

I glanced nervously around, but, when Klaus cocked an eyebrow challengingly at me, I realized I couldn't wiggle my way out of jumping. Slowly, I swung my legs into the hole and braced my hands against the pavement. I shifted slightly towards the edge so half of my bottom was hovering over the dark abyss.

"Are you coming?" Rebekah demanded from below.

"We're just waiting for the witch to jump." Klaus called down to her, still smirking at me.

"I have a name you know." I told him stiffly, but my mind was more focused on the jumping part of my challenge at the moment, and not the stupid, idiotic, _mad _father of my child.

"I'm know you do." He gestured towards the hole. "Now are you going to jump or am I going to push?"

I glared across at him, trying to put all my hate into words.

"You wouldn't push the mother of your unborn child into a dark, bottomless hole."

He shrugged, and the smirk seemed to widen.

"I have a feeling I would. Ask Hailey. I tried to strangle her. You aren't any different from her. And besides," He leaned forward with a hand reached out to me as if to push. "I know there is a bottom."

I moved away from him before he could push, and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Then I looked down at the hole, squeezed my eyes shut, and felt myself drop down into it.

There was a brief moment when all I could feel was myself and the air, like I was apart of it, and in that moment I felt like I had my magic back and I could breathe easily for a moment. But then my body hit something solid and my entire movement stopped and that feeling danced away from me like a flighty pixie.

Rebekah set me on my feet and looked at me nervously, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" She demanded of me. "Because I've seen pregnant women before. And they throw up."

I waited for a massive wave of nausea to hit me, and though there was a little twinge, I felt nothing else. I shook my head as I felt a _whooshing_ behind me and a light thump as Klaus landed like a cat— on his feet.

"No," I told Rebekah, ignoring Klaus. "I'm not going to throw up."

Rebekah eyed me a bit more, seemed to believe me, gave a firm nod and turned around into the gloom. Only the sun from the hole above us was providing any sort of light, and I knew the further we ventured in there the less we could see. Obviously, that wouldn't be a problem for _them_, but without my magic, I was basically just a mortal. In the dark, these Original vampires could sneak up on me. They could bite me. They could murder me, and who would know down here? I shuddered as I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other, following Rebekah into the darkness.

-0-

I stumbled and reached my hand out towards the wall, feeling the cool, lightly damp bricks, chipped from age, and used them as a way to guide myself. I trusted Rebekah was still in front of me, as I was fairly sure I could see her silhouette just up ahead of me, but, then again, I could have been imagining things. When my foot caught on something and I stumbled again, I sighed in frustration. The thing I had tripped over, coincidentally, had squeaked.

"Rat?" I asked nobody in particular, my voice echoing around the tunnels, and both brother and sister made an amused agreeing noise.

"So, how far is it?" I asked, my hand still sticking to the brick walls in an attempt to stay on the right track.

"Not far now." Rebekah answered. "I guess you're going to stumble five more times before we actually get there, though."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Great. Then I might fall and kill myself. That sounds like fun."

"I'd rather you didn't do that, luv." Klaus's voice suddenly sounded from behind me, and I squeaked as I stumbled again. He hadn't said anything for the fifteen minutes, I thought, we'd been down here and somewhere in the back of my mind I'd forgotten about him. "The most powerful witch dies in our presence whilst carrying my baby? That might not go well for anybody involved."

"Well, we don't _know _she's the most powerful witch." Rebekah started from the front, cutting me off when I might have said something. "Davina still might have that title."

I looked between them, not really seeing them but imagining them there anyway.

"Davina? Who's Davina?"

Klaus growled when he name was mentioned, and there was a pause as he tried to figure out what to tell me about this Davina.

"Hopefully, a witch you never have to meet. At least whilst you're..in the state you are in."

"For _fuck _sake!" I stumbled suddenly, and stopped still, trying to regain my balance. "Is that all you think about? My pregnancy? I hate to remind you, but I'm not just a walking incubator! I am a real person you know!"

"Oh, I know."

Suddenly, before I could make any sound, or protest or otherwise, I felt myself being scooped up into his arms and held close to his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me quite firmly. I tried to struggle but discovered I couldn't move and glared up at his face, which I could partly see now it was so close to mine.

"Let go, I can walk by myself!"

"You were taking too long, luv. And it makes me nervous having you out here, away from the house, in Marcel's territory."

Something soft in my heart gave way, and I looked up at him in wonder.

"You're worrying about _my _safety?"

"No." He answered shortly. "If he should find us, not only fraternising with a witch, but housing her because she's pregnant with my child, all our plans could be ruined and we could all be dead." On that note, he looked towards the shadow that seemed to be Rebekah. "Now, we can run. Take me to where we're going."

"I wanted to go home." I pointed out quietly, hurt by his words but I didn't know why. "Then you wouldn't have worried."

He ignored my words, staring straight ahead. We set off in a blurring motion down the tunnels. And, for some reason, I wanted to cry.

-0-

"Here we are!" Rebekah announced happily, as she stood with her hands on her hips in a courtyard of some kind. I struggled with the steps, pulling myself out of the tunnel with Klaus's hand on my back, pushing me upwards and into the sunlight.

"I don't like this, Rebekah." He growled, volting up the ladders and appearing next to me. "I don't like this at all. He already knows there's a werewolf in town— to tell him there's another witch? I don't like it. He'll get Davina to sense her powers, I know he will."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, running some fingers through my hair.

"Are you going to tell me who Davina is, or are you just enjoying being cryptic?" I snarked at him, moving forward to admire the courtyard. It was old, and I liked old things. I felt like I could draw my power from things long since past. Of course, I didn't _need _to, like the ancestral witches here did. I just enjoyed doing it.

"Oh, I'm very much enjoying being cryptic, luv." Klaus told me with a smirk.

I ignored him, continuing to step along the cobbles and turn on my heel to admire all that I could see. People were stopping to stare at us, a mixture of hate, awe and fear in their faces. Of course, I could sense these as being vampires. This was a vampire city, after all. They were staring at Klaus and Rebekah, and whilst both brother and sister seemed to be enjoying the attention, I couldn't help but notice both stepped closer to me. Klaus even slung his arm around my shoulders as if to claim me as his territory.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, still looking around, pretending I didn't see all the looks the vampires were exchanging.

"It is, isn't it?" Rebekah nodded with satisfaction, grinning from ear to ear. "I always loved it here. I was devastated when I thought it had burnt."

"Then, I'm glad to see you back!" Though I had sensed him approaching, it still made me shiver with some sort of creepy hate when I saw the gorgeous black man quickly take the stone steps down to where we were all standing.

The man, flanked by two other extremely pale vampires, strode across the courtyard with his hand outstretched towards us, and my instinctive reaction was to back away, my hand dropping protectively to my stomach. The two things that kept me still was my own realization that backing away would not help the situation, and Klaus's warm hand slipping to the small of my back.

"Klaus, my old friend." The black man, who I could only deduce as being Marcel, grinned brightly at Klaus, reaching forward to clasp Klaus's free hand in his own. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Forget you?" Klaus grinned, flashing his teeth, and shaking Marcel's hand with equal vigour. "Who could? I've just been a bit tied up with..._family _affairs."

_You got that right_. I thought, internally rolling my eyes as I forced my hand to move away from my stomach. I couldn't have Marcel knowing anything. There was a possibility he may even be more dangerous than Klaus.

Marcel turned to Rebekah and held his arms out wide.

"And Rebekah," He smiled, reaching forward to hug her.

I saw the choice in Rebekah's eyes. She could either embrace his hug, or side step it.

She side stepped it.

"Marcel." She greeted coolly. "I don't suppose you've finally snapped out of your idiotic mind and decided to give us our brother back?"

Marcel laughed, a care free laugh, like he didn't care about anything.

"No, I'm afraid not. But good try." And now he turned to me.

I kept my chin up and my eyes locked on his, trying to keep my confidence and not show him any fear. I doubted he could sense I was a witch, most vampires couldn't, but I was worried and nervous underneath my calm, confident exterior.

"And who, pray tell, is this?" Marcel smiled at me, grabbing my hand from where it was hanging limply by my side and lifting my knuckles to his lips. Though his skin was cold, the kiss was very warm and heated. It felt like he was snogging the back of my hand and it was all I could do not to pull away from him. I had to play to his game, or my baby and I would be killed.

"This is—" Klaus and Rebekah started, but I cut them off with a coy smile at him.

"My name is Kataleena. I'm from England." I told him, not sure where this confident person was coming from. Could pregnancy affect somebody's confidence too?

Marcel smiled against the back of my hand and gave me one final brush of his lips on the skin of my knuckles before releasing my hand.

"And how do you know my dear friends here?" He now gestured to Klaus and Rebekah in turn. "I didn't think either of them had been back to England in a while."

Was he presuming I was mortal? I didn't know.

"I came over here for a holiday." I told him quickly. Well, that was the truth, at least. "And I met them whilst I was here." And this was partly true too. I had met Klaus whilst on holiday to Mystic Falls. "We made a...connection." Yup, still true. "And they invited me here to see more of this beautiful city. I've always been fascinated by New Orleans."

Well, I had been fascinated by New Orleans, and it's magic past and its culture and history. I hadn't been invited, however. Nor had I arrived willingly.

Marcel glanced between us all, before looking pointedly between Klaus and I.

"And is there something...?" He implied with a smile, turning to give me his full attention.

I grinned at him, shaking my head.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all." I told him. Well, there wasn't. Not now anyway. Well, apart from a baby, but what was a baby between supernatural creatures?

When I glanced at Klaus, waiting for him to back up my story, all I could see was him frowning.

"Well, I wouldn't say that luv." He started, when, now, Rebekah cut him off.

"What Klaus means is all they really do is argue. I was in fact the one who invited Kataleena to New Orleans. Klaus knew nothing about it." 

Marcel's eyes had never moved from mine, and I had forced myself to keep staring.

"Is that so?" He murmured interestedly. The vampires shifted by his side restlessly. "Well, I can't imagine why. You are a very beautiful young lady."

I now couldn't help the blush that rose to the very top of my hair line, and now I ducked my head. I knew I wasn't very beautiful. I was on the...abundant side, really. _About to get more abundant as the months go by_. My mind reminded me with a certain amount of dark humour.

"Thank you." I murmured nervously. Rebekah elbowed me in the ribs and I jerked my head up again to meet Marcel's gaze.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands and spun around to his vampire body guards, grinning at them.

"Well, then, if this is Miss Kataleena's first night in New Orleans, we best give her a night she will never forget, right boys?" He turned back to us, clearly very impulsive and excitable. I eyed him with suspicion. His words worried me. "You all must come to my party tonight. It's going to be a blast. It'll be a night to remember."

Of that I had no doubt. That was what worried me.

Klaus had his hand back on my body, seeming to be prepared to get us both out of there if we needed too.

"Oh, we couldn't impose on you like that." He started. "No, it's okay we'll just—"

"We'd love to come." Rebekah cut over him, with a toss of her blonde curls and a seductive smile. "I'm sure we'd love nothing better." She turned to look at me, her eyes glinting in the light. "Right, Kat?"

Okay, so the nickname she gave me threw me off course for a little bit, and I was too busy wondering why she'd given it to me that I didn't really comprehend what she was saying until I'd absent-mindedly agreed to it.

Klaus's jaw clenched as Rebekah turned back to Marcel, still with that big smile.

"So, it's settled then? We'll be here."

Marcel chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll all know the _moment _you arrive. You always knew how to make an entrance." He looked back at me, glancing at Klaus's now relaxed face before giving me an apologetic smile. "Now, I'm sorry to love you and leave ya, but we really do need to get going. Tourists need keeping in line, you know how it is. But I'll see you tonight, and undoubtedly we'll have some," Teasingly, he ran his eyes up and down my body. "Fun."

And then, he and his buddies sloped off into the sunshine filled town, not even looking back.

When they'd vanished from sigh and, no doubt, were no longer within hearing range, Klaus turned furiously on Rebekah.

"Why the fuck did you agree to that?" He hissed at her, right in her face. "That's a dangerous move, they could discover Katie's a witch and then we'd all be dead!"

There was that nickname again. What was it with Vampires and giving me nicknames.

But Rebekah just smiled up at him.

"Relax, big brother." She told him. "Trust me. Tonight's party is where all the fun's going to be, and I guarantee you'll want to be there when it goes down." She slid her eyes over to me. "It might even prove what value Kat is too us now."

I gulped. I _really_ did not like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Orleans Party

"I think the powder must have worn off." Hailey told me sympathetically as she sat on my bed. I'd practically crawled out of the bathroom, as green and as sick as ever, still clutching my stomach as the faint taste of sick still resided in my mouth. Jesus. I _hated _being pregnant.

"You think?" I demanded weakly, collapsing onto the pillows with a sigh of discomfort.

My stomach rolled and I tried to force it down. I couldn't throw up again. I just _couldn't_.

"I don't think you should go to that party tonight." Hailey continued, her Australian accent sounding more strongly in her sympathy. "It wouldn't go well if you suddenly threw up at Marcel or one of his vampires. Or you could end up drinking. Or you could accidentally harm yourself or the baby. Or you could—"

"Yeah." I stopped her. "I got the picture."

Hailey gave me another smile, this one an apologetic one.

"Sorry. I guess my motherly instincts have all of a sudden kicked in." She looked down at her ballooning stomach and the look on her face was so tender, I began to worry. I had started out with this baby effectively trying to kill it, drinking, partying, even smoking on one occasion. Yet Hailey seemed to hold so much love for her child. And though I knew I felt a connection with mine, would it ever be as strong as Hailey's was with hers?

"Its strange. I don't know much about being a mother," She confessed all of a sudden. "And I worry about how I will be with this child. But, at the same time, I couldn't give it up for all the magic in the world."

Wow. I closed my eyes, thinking in a brief moment when the nausea didn't torment me. That was a lot for her to tell me, almost a total stranger. And yet, we were linked in some way. It was strange, that we weren't jealous of each other or rivals or anything. We just had a half vampire baby in our wombs. We were connected by something more powerful than magic or friendship or love. We were connected by family.

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?" I asked instead. It seemed like a perfectly normal question for one pregnant woman to ask another pregnant woman. I actually wouldn't know. But at least I was trying.

Hailey shrugged.

"No, not yet. I wanted it to be a surprise."

I sat up slowly, trying not to awaken my nausea anymore then it needed to be awakened.

"What does Klaus want it to be?" 

An emotion I didn't recognise crossed Hailey's eyes before she looked back down at the bed that was suppose to be mine now.

"I don't know. We don't really talk about things like that." She finally confessed. "I imagine he wants it to be a boy. I mean, he's a power-hungry, billion year old vampire. Of course he would want it to be a boy."

"Maybe we could have one of each so everybody's happy?" I suggested, and we both cracked up giggling.

"We could dress them up in matching outfits!" Hailey laughed, reaching forward to brace her hand on my knee. And though it was a familiar gesture from somebody who was meant to be a stranger, it felt nice. Warm. Comforting.

"And get them to force Klaus to play dress up with them!" I laughed. "I think he'd make a very pretty fairy!"

With his hearing, he could probably hear us, but at that moment I didn't care. I was creating I friend. And I loved it.

Suddenly, I heard the footsteps approach from the landing. And the sickness washed over me so that, the moment Klaus's scowling face appeared in the doorway I was forced to shove past him on the way to the toilet.

"She's throwing up a lot." I heard Hailey inform him helpfully. "You can't still be thinking of taking her to the party in the state she is in!"

I slammed the door shut, having no time to lock it, and flung myself down in front of the toilet basin, grabbing it just in time before the retching and the throwing up began.

There was a sharp wrap at the door, and, before I could say anything, Rebekah stepped in. I didn't know where Klaus was, probably with Hailey talking about their baby or something. Rebekah stepped in and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around herself.

"Do the pregnant women of this household _always _have to throw up in the bathroom that I use?" She demanded, almost talking to herself.

"Sorry." I said into the toilet bowel. "Next time I'm about to spew vomit acid all over the place, I'll try and be more considerate about where I'm spewing it."

Rebekah ruffled my hair like I was a child.

"It would be much appreciated." She told me cheerfully. "Now, do you know what you're wearing to this party then?"

Was she really and truly asking that question? I twisted my head to see if she was serious. And yes, it did appear she was.

"Rebekah," I started cautiously. "I can't go to the party tonight. I'm throwing up. If I throw up all over Marcel or one of his cronies, thats not going to be good, now, is it?"

She waved her hand about airily, like it was no big deal.

"Whatever. Just take some more of that powder stuff and you'll be fine. Marcel seemed to take a proper liking to you. We could use that to our advantage. Plus, we can always see what your power is like compared to Davina's."

Now, that _did _sound interesting.

"She can't take the powder more than once a day." I heard Hailey call down the hallway.

I resisted the urge to scream. Was there _no _privacy in this place? I'd been here for the maximum of 12 hours and I had yet to see any sign that there was.

"I'm a bit surprised it's worn off now." Hailey continued. "It usually lasts me the whole day."

"Perhaps it is because the powder was designed for a werewolf and _not _a witch."

Oh dear lord. I lent my forehead against the coolness of the toilet. Klaus had evidently joined Rebekah and I in the bathroom, and I was _not _pleased.

"Can't a girl just throw up in peace?" I begged them. I could already feel the rolling in my stomach to show it was coming back.

"Good idea." Klaus turned to Rebekah. "Get out."

I could sense the siblings staring each other down, and I couldn't even bring myself to point out I wanted them both out. I felt that if I opened my mouth at all, for anything, the throwing up would restart.

Finally, Rebekah flipped her hair.

"Fine." She muttered. "I'll get out. Just see that she's ready for the party tonight." And with that she was gone.

"I am right here you know!" I called to her weakly. "I _can _hear you. And what happened to all the praise stuff we had this morning?!"

Then, I clapped my hand to my mouth. _Oh, dear god, that was not a good idea_.

But, something changed. Though I was still throwing up, there was cool air on the back of my neck where my hair should be. One of Klaus's hands ran up and down my back in a soothing motion, just like Laura had done yesterday morning. But he didn't say anything, he just waited until I was done. And then he was gone.

-0-

"You look _gorgeous_." Hailey told me, looked enviously at the dress I was wearing.

"It looks like it was painted on me." I groaned. "Women of my size should _not _wear dresses like this. Especially when they're in danger of throwing up."

Hailey stood up behind me and move to stand behind my shoulder in the mirror, so our dark heads were close together in the reflection. I could feel her stomach pressing up against my back, and that comforted me as my own hand fell to my stomach.

"Okay, first of all, don't even talk to me about sizes. I've been wearing maternity wear for an _et_ernity now. So don't. And second of all, you won't throw up because I thought Rebekah and Klaus went to get that extra- special powder especially for witches for you?"

I nodded, turning to the side in an attempt to smooth out my dress. Was I showing already? No, I couldn't be. It was all in my imagination. I was paranoid.

"Oh, they did. I just doubt its power."

Hailey shook her head vigorously.

"Well, don't." She told me firmly. "The witches might be desperate, but they're delighted to find out Klaus had impregnated _another _supernatural being. To them, it means if one pregnancy goes wrong or one of us dies or something, they have a back up plan. So they'll want to keep you around, and healthy."

I looked back at her, raising my eyebrows in what I thought to be a stunned look.

"Oh, great. _That _makes me feel a hell of a lot safer."

Hailey's eyes showed all the sympathy in the world.

"I know it doesn't." She murmured. "But trust me. Once Klaus starts becoming all defensive daddy, you don't have anything to worry about."

But I _did _have something to worry about. So many things to worry about. I worried about my sister, I worried about Laura, but at this very moment in time I worried about my baby and I worried about me.

"But what happens when we give birth?" I asked her frantically. "What will Klaus do then? What will happen to us, and our babies, then?"

For a moment, Hailey's eyes registered a genuine fear. But it was a well known fear, like she'd wondered about it a thousand times but still never come up with an answer.

"I don't know." She finally whispered. "But put it this way. I'll give birth first, so you'll see what happens then before its your turn."

I grasped her hands in mine, trying to show her the extent of my fear and worry, and for a moment I let a bit of my magic flow into her, connecting with her wolf side.

"But Hailey," I murmured. "What about _you_?"

-0-

Rebekah was yelling up the stairs for me to hurry up, and I could hear somebody pacing, probably Klaus.

"Katie, we do not have time to wait for you and your preening!" He finally yelled up the stairs to me.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the wooden banister for dear life because these heels were an absolute death trap. "Jesus, excuse me for wanting to look a bit nice for this party!"

Hailey had assured me that I looked stunning, in a red dress which clung to my top half but went floaty in the skirt. I wore black tights and red and gold heels, and my thick, untameable hair had been pinned up messily at the back, with small waves of my hair loose to frame my face. Red lipstick, and my make-up had been done flawlessly, with smokey eyes. I had to hand it to Hailey (for this was all her doing) that she was so much better then I was at this whole 'Getting Ready For A Party' thing. No wonder Klaus had slept with her. Their child was going to be gorgeous.

Klaus stared up at me, before a small smirk crossed his face and he was volting up the stairs to grab my arm, hooking my hand into his elbow.

"You look lovely, luv." He told me. "Just be careful those vampires won't try to get a taste. You look good enough to," He paused, before clicking his teeth at me in a rather, I thought, threatening manner. "Eat."

Rebekah sighed, herself looking rather glamorous in a little black dress with a plunging neckline that well and truly showed off her cleavage, her long, long legs exposed and her eyes smokey.

"Yes, yes, we get it, the witch looks edible. Now, can we get going? I realize there is a thing called being fashionably late but really, Kat, this is taking the biscuit."

"I thought you wanted to make an entrance." I pointed out to her as Klaus helped me descend the stairs. "Us arriving extra-specially late will have them thinking we don't care."

They both looked at me with some kind of surprise. I rolled my eyes at them as I reached the bottom of the stairs and tugged my hand out of Klaus's elbow.

"Hello, witch? I know what happens at these types of things." I pointed out, clip-clopping my way to the door and opening it. I looked back at them, both of whom were staring with amusement at me, and gestured through the door. "Well? Are you coming?"

-0-

The party was in full swing when we arrived in the courtyard. The lights were pulsating all different colours of the spectrum, the mortals were drinking different colours of poison, unknowing, uncaring. The music was pumping, the beat loud and strong, and people's feet were hitting the floor in an attempt to match it. They weren't in time to the beat but they were in time with each other, in time with the vibrating of the building. They were singing, they were screaming, they were laughing, they were crying. Mortals and vampires and witches alike were falling on each other, crying, laughing, joined in the magic that was becoming intertwined over their heads, in between their bodys. Every so often, I saw, in a dark shadowy corner, people kissing, vampires draining the life out of a mortal, and though it made me sick, it also made me curious. It fascinated me in some sick way.

The party continued to pump as we stepped into the centre of it, and the music enticed me. Vampires caught my eye, witches, mortals. I smiled at each of them in turn, my eyes surveying everybody and everything in my surroundings.

"Are you going to be drinking tonight?" I turned my head towards Klaus, finding his neck nearer then I had anticipated. I tilted my head back so my lips were near his ear so he could hear me better.

He too turned his head to smirk down on me.

"I don't know, luv." He shrugged. "Maybe."

I turned away from him very quickly again, because his eyes were once again captivating me like they had in the kitchen that morning. I didn't want to feel that way again. The only thing that connected us should be the baby. _The only thing_.

I sensed him before he'd even arrived in front of us, but that wasn't a split second.

"Hey." Marcel smiled. "You guys made it. Welcome to the fun." He gestured expansively around the whole courtyard. "You like the look of it?"

I grinned at him.

"Loving it." I assured him.

His eyes slid over my body and then back up to my eyes.

"You look like you are, sugar. You taking a liking to any of my guys?" He asked now. I could tell what he was doing. This was a test, but I didn't know what for.

So I just continued to smile.

"Nope." I assured him, popping the 'p'. "Not yet. But I'm here to have some fun. I'm sure I'll find somebody." 

Marcel's eyes continued to smile at me.

"Of that I have no doubt. Or maybe somebody will find you." With those slightly creepy words, Marcel switched his eyes to Rebekah and Klaus. "You two. I'm afraid we need to talk. Will you follow me please?"

What could they do? Refuse? No. They were trapped. Rebekah gave him a wide, obviously fake smile and swept past him. Klaus's eyes didn't even flicker towards me as he nodded his assent and he too followed his sister. Marcel's eyes paused on me once more.

"Why don't you go dance, honey?" He suggested in a sugary sweet voice. "I promise I won't keep them away too long. Might even give you time to meet some new people."

I nodded and watched him vanish into the crowd. I then turned back to the thumping beat and the hordes of people. Okay. I knew my mission. I squared my shoulders and narrowed my eyes on some vampires Rebekah had described to me before we left. I cracked my neck from side to side. Lets do this.

-0-

I was screaming the words along with everybody else. I didn't even know this song. I was making up most of it. I dropped a glass of purple liquid and the glass smashed, fleeing from the position it had broken and skidding under the thumping feet of the people. The purple liquid, as soon as it hit the cobbles, started to burn up until it was nothing but a bit of smoke. The people near me didn't stop their bouncing for even a minute, their necks snapping back and forth, their eyes squeezed shut. They were grinding up to people they didn't even know, snogging people they'd never laid eyes upon before, allowing creatures they didn't even believe in to bite their necks and suck their blood. Tonight, clearly, anything went.

I felt something bump against my back and start to grind against me, and I knew instantly it was the vampire I had been trying to get the attention of. Though it made me feel sick, I grinded back against him, and the other vampire I wanted to get suddenly appeared in front of me, bumping his pelvis against mine with his eyes wide and dark. Was it possible that the powder could have worn off already, and I could throw up all over these vamps?

"Hey baby." The one behind me murmured into my ear, before sucking the earlobe into his mouth. I resisted the urge to shudder. I had to find a way to get past this, to get the information I needed.

The one on front of me, Blondie (as I had now named him) also lent forward, cupping one of my breasts in his hand and squeezing it tightly as he licked a line across my collar bone.

"Looking for somebody to play with?" The one behind me had released my earlobe to whisper into my ear again. Blondie's nails were digging into my breasts and not in a nice way.

Okay, Kataleena, think. How could I get through this?

My eyes burst open when I thought about it. I couldn't possibly do that. It wouldn't work. And yet, somehow, I knew it would. This time I couldn't resist the gagging sensation that went through me.

The one behind me grinned at his pal.

"See? She's gagging for it, aren't you, baby?"

Right then. I had to internally stop myself, push down my magic and my sense of fear and my disgust, and I had to play along to their games.

"Damn right I am." I turned my head and breathed into his ear. "Baby, why don't you get me out of here and show me you're not just all talk?"

The one behind me lifted his own dark eyes towards me, and he licked his lips.

"You ready to take two of us?" He questioned, but he was already propelling me forwards through the crowd, whilst Blondie had seized my hand and was pulling me forward as well.

"Sure, honey." I purred. "I'm a really kinky bitch."

"Jesus." Blondie murmured as we started around the back of the stairs, away from the music, and he pushed open a creaky door. "She's gonna be the best we've had yet, Tony. I can feel it."

The one behind me, Tony, mumbled his agreement against my neck, where he was trailing sloppy, disgusting kisses. I couldn't help but compare it to my night with Klaus. He'd been so tender, it had all been so...perfect, as much as I hated to admit it. He'd catered to everything I'd wanted and needed and begged for. He'd held off...for me. These guys had no concept of anybody else's needs or pleasures apart from their own.

We'd stumbled into a dark room, which had obviously not been used in a long time as it was so dark, and dirty and dense. Cobwebs were in every corner of the room, I'm pretty sure I could sense a rat somewhere, and it was dusty and mouldy.

However, I didn't have much time to take in anything else, as I suddenly found myself being shoved against a cold stone wall (almost breaking my back in the process, might I add) and two pairs of lips were attacking me with disgusting sloppiness.

"There, baby, you like that, don't you?" Blondie murmured when I couldn't help a shiver of revulsion slid over me. I heard the door to the room slam shut, and breathed in and out. Okay. Now was the time. Casting my magic free and across the room, I locked the door.

The vampires, obviously, heard it and spun around to check if anybody was there. As they released me, I dropped to my knees of the tiled floor and breathed heavily, thanking God for the release. However, when they'd decided that there was actually nobody there, they turned back to me and grinned with some kind of creepy longing down on me.

"My turn first, I think." Tony told his friend with a dark chuckle.

Suddenly, I found myself back against the wall, with his teeth scraping the sensitive skin he found there. His trousers were down, and I didn't want to think about anything else I could sense or feel. Before I had time to conjure any magic, I felt a horrible pain in my neck as he bit down hard into my artery. I screamed, unable to help myself, and struggled as he greedily gulped down my blood.

Now, I was only acting on instinct. I flung both my hands outwards as I had done that morning, and the wind grabbed both vampires and flung them across the room. I dropped down again, this time onto my feet, and I took the time to readjust my dress into position and wipe some of the dripping blood from my neck and onto the back of my hand. I stared at it for a few minutes before looking back at the vampires.

"Now, thats no way to treat a pregnant lady." I murmured at them, slowing approaching them. "I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson!"

Now, a faint spark of fire surrounded them in a sort of circle, and the wind in the room howled and whipped my hair around my face and their terrified expressions were all I needed to keep me continuing on my mission.

"Now, to save your lives, lets play a little game, shall we?" I suggested in a sweet voice, trying to mimic my sister's voice. "It's called question and answer. I ask a question, and if you answer truthfully, you don't get burnt. But if you don't.." I made the fire leap out at Blondie, who let out a very girly squeal. "That happens. Okay. Shall we begin?"

-0-

"I don't know, I've told you before that I don't know." I think Tony was crying blood by now, but I was too far gone to even care. I hadn't used this amount of magic in so long, and I was really enjoying the feeling it was giving me.

"Oh, I think you do. Shall I ask you one more time?" I suggested. "Davina. The teenage witch. She can sense magic. You remember her, right?" I stalked even closer to the ring of fire, and it jumped and spat at the vampires. "Where. Is. She?"

"I don't know, I don't know." Tony wailed.

I switched my attention to Blondie.

"What about you, Blondie? Do _you _know anything?"

He scrambled further away from me, forgetting that the fire surrounded him at all sides. He almost got burnt and had jumped right back to the place he'd been sitting before.

"No." He cried out. "No, I don't."

But, I caught something in his eyes. Something that I hadn't seen in Tony's.

"I don't think that's true, Blondie. Do you?" Now I kept my voice quiet, even though I knew that nobody would be able to hear us over the music. "Now. Where is Davina?"

There was a moment when I thought he was going to refuse me again. There was a moment when I thought their loyalty was too great for even my magic. But then, he broke. I saw the exact moment he broke because his entire face just seemed to cave in on itself and he buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know where she is, alright?!" He yelled. "But I know where Marcel goes a lot when he wants to know where magic is happening."

"Oh, do you now?" I murmured softly.

He nodded.

"Only, we can't go there. Only vampires who arrive with Marcel can get in there. All other creatures are blocked access."

For a second, I wondered if he knew any more. But the way they were both cowering and squealing, crying tears of blood like little vampire babies, I knew they knew nothing more. And besides, I was starting to feel faint from the blood I was loosing from my neck and the savage way he had just attacked it.

"And where is that?" I asked.

They both looked at each other. Then at me. And blurted it out, babbling over each other in their haste to tell me. I grinned. That was the way it was done.

Slowly, I let the fire burn itself out. Then I grabbed both vampires by the front of their shirts and allowed the wind to help me pick them up. I looked into each of their eyes in turn, capturing their life force.

"You came in here because you couldn't stand not having a bite of each other yourselves." I murmured softly, still looking into each of their eyes. Well, I could have some fun with their memory alteration. "You discovered you loved each other and couldn't hold it in any longer. You've decided to tell Marcel tonight. You have to tell him urgently. You saw nobody else tonight and told nobody else anything."

"Told nobody else anything." They repeated sleepily, their eyes dazed.

"Great. You'll wake up the moment I leave this room." 

I dropped them. There eyes closed instantly. I stepped over their bodys, still in those killer heels (was I getting better at walking in those things or _what_?!) and got the hell out of that room.

-0-

"Kat!" Rebekah found me first, shoving people out of her way in her struggle to get to me. "How did it go? Did you get any information?"

Klaus also appeared behind her.

"I don't think Davina could sense you doing magic. Marcel didn't get any call or become agitated in anyway whilst we were with him." 

"Thats great." I smiled weakly at them, but, to be honest, I was starting to feel a little faint. "Yeah, I got some information. The vampires were really easy to make squeal."

Suddenly, Klaus's eyes got dark. His jaw tensed. His entire body stiffened and he reached out his arm to touch the side of my neck that was covered in toilet roll. He very carefully, with tenderness I didn't think he could possess in front of anybody else, removed it and both his and Rebekah's eyes stared at the savaged skin they saw there.

"What?" I clasped my hand to my neck in panic. "Does it really look that bad?" 

Whilst Rebekah mutely nodded, Klaus stepped closer to me.

"Did those vampires do this to you?" He demanded quietly, but harshly. When I said nothing, he stepped even closer. "Well? Did they?!" 

"Yes!" I answered quickly, grabbing his hands so I could draw him away from the crowd before anybody could notice and report it to Marcel. "But don't worry. I dealt with it."

"I'll kill them." Klaus swore, clearly no longer listening to me. "I'll bloody well kill them. How _dare _they touch you in such a savage way! How _dare they_?!"

I took a step back, still leading him, a bit stunned that he felt so strongly about it. This was clearly what Hailey meant when she said he'd go all _Defensive Daddy_.

"Klaus, come on, it's not that bad—" I tried, when Rebekah cut me off, also helping me to lead Klaus away from the party.

"No, Kat knows it _is_ bad, but you going in all guns blazing will only make Marcel suspicious and wreck our plans. What she needs now is some vampire blood and to do home and get some rest."

I watched as the truth of our words filtered into Klaus's anger filled brain. Finally he sighed, leaning in towards me to pick me up bridal style once more. And for once, I didn't protest, too tired to care.

"Fine." He murmured stiffly. "But this isn't the last they'll hear of this."

I thought I heard Rebekah laugh as I closed my eyes.

"Of that, dear brother, I have no doubt."

-0-

_**Okay, so, hey! First authors note I've made on this so please be nice! I was just wondering what you all thought of this chapter, who your favourite characters are and where you think this story is going! Whats been your favourite part so far, and what would you like to see happen?! Please tell me, because it really interests me.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Meeting and Nostagia

Having woken up from my second wave of unconsciousness for the day, I glanced over towards the clock and groaned, swiping a hand over my face. Jesus. I had to stop doing that, or, one day, I'll fall unconscious and Klaus will kill me. Or Marcel will. Or Rebekah. Or any other freaking vampire for that matter.

Talking of Vampires and killing. As I sat up, I reached up and cringed as my hand came to skim the raised skin it found there. But then I frowned, and touched it more firmly. That wasn't the savaged skin that had been there at the party. These were raised, faint scars.

I could hear noises coming from downstairs, and, though it was dark in the room, I could see the light streaming from the edges of the blinds. The clock proclaimed it was nine O'clock. Clearly, I'd slept until the morning the next day. I swung my legs out of bed and tried to settle them firmly, waiting for the nausea to hit like a wrecking ball against a brick wall. Instead, there was only a small trickle, like a tap, nothing I couldn't handle after what I'd been experiencing the last few days. I stood up, careful not to be to quick, and slowly started to move across the room, out into the landing where the light from the morning sun was so bright, and tried to make my way downstairs, clutching the banisters for dear life.

When I finally arrived downstairs, I poked my head into the kitchen to see Hailey bustling about, slightly humming to herself as she placed bowels back in their correct spots and just generally tidied up.

"You're up!" She smiled, still not turning towards me as she clattered some glasses into the glass cabinet. "I should hope so too, I was worried you were becoming one of the dead!"

I moved into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the high chairs that was settled in front of the marble counter top.

"Yeah, well, even if I had you shouldn't have worried. Being dead doesn't really seem to stop people around here." I cupped my head in the palm of my hand and watched her move about with such energy, still humming to herself. "Speaking of the dead, where _is _Tall, Dead and _extremely _dangerous and his blonde sister?"

Hailey giggled and turned back to me.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I woke up this morning and they were gone. It's okay though, they do that a lot. I don't worry. I've learnt that you only start to worry about them when they turn up with a big wooden thing stuck in their chest."

I laughed.

"They do that a lot?" I asked.

She winked at me, turning once more to flip the switch on the kettle.

"More often then you might think." She informed me, and though her manner was light I could hear the truth ringing in her words. "Now, c'mon, I'm not your servant! Come make your own damn breakfast!"

I pulled a face at her, standing up and giving her a slight nod.

"Oh, alright then. But I don't really feel like having breakfast. I feel a bit queasy, actually."

Hailey pointed towards the cupboard doors, just above where I was now standing.

"I put your powder in the top cupboard. Third shelf I think. Careful, don't take mine, I only have a bit left." She smiled at me and pushed a bowel and box of cereal towards me. "You need to eat."

I smiled at her, taking down the white powder in a clear, small bottle from the shelf and placing it on the kitchen table.

"It's really nice how you look after me." I smiled. "My god-mother, Laura, used to do the same thing." 

Hailey blushed, then tried to laugh to cover it up.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you. Klaus would absolutely _kill _me if I hadn't made sure you ate something. You'll find he's very picky about stuff like that."

I smirked, starting to sprinkle the powder over the cereal, making it look completely unappetising.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

We had a small laugh before descending into silence. I tried to ignore the way Hailey watched me eat, but it was hard. Outside it was cold, but the sun was streaming in through the windows and I could hear the birds chirping. Was it always this quiet, I wondered. Was it always this quiet when Klaus wasn't around?

"Klaus and I aren't together." Hailey suddenly proclaimed, jolting slightly as if jerking herself out of a dream.

I pushed the cereal around in the bowel, watching it float in the milk.

"I know."

Hailey flushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"I just...I just thought you should know. I don't know what it is about you... he was never as protective about me when I first arrived."

I shrugged, suddenly loosing my appetite. I didn't want to get into this, _especially _not with her. Besides, I could sense something that was making me feel sort of sick. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I dunno. Maybe its because I'm a powerful witch who may be able to stop Davina?" I suggested, not really giving her a chance to either agree or disagree with me. I pushed my plate away and started to stand up. "Anyway, as comforting as this oddly domestic scene is, I really have to go."

"Not," A deep voice cut across the kitchen. "Without finishing your food."

Inwardly, I cursed myself as I felt a hand start to press me back down into the chair again. I hadn't been fast enough to escape. But this wasn't Klaus who was pushing me back down into the chair, the aura was all wrong and, besides, the hand was gentle.

In front of me, Hailey blushed prettily and turned away to start putting cereal boxes away.

"Elijah." She spoke casually, trying to sound calm and blank but her aura pulsed like a night club light, and his automatically stretched out towards her as if desperate to be somehow connected to her.

I frowned. Was Klaus aware of this?

"Hailey." He moved his hand from my shoulder and moved around the counter towards her. "How are you?" Tenderly, he reached down to touch her stomach. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

"I understand your brother put you back in your box for Marcel." She murmured, turning around to face him, her eyes full of adoration. "Sorry 'bout that. But you should have been here for me." It now looked like she was going to storm off.

Interestedly, I peered around Elijah's form to watch as he caught her arm and turned her back towards him. Absent-mindedly, I dipped my spoon into the milk and began to raise it to my mouth. I was too distracted by the love and the intense emotions being channelled in the room that I wasn't even focusing on what I was doing.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't exactly my fault." Gently, he pulled her back towards him, the love every growing, their magical energy connecting in such an intense fashion that I felt the sickness roll through me again and I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't cope with such intense emotions at this time in the morning and after the night I'd had. "Please, forgive me. I'm here now, for you and the baby." 

She relaxed at his touch. I watched as they both relaxed holding each other, so utterly devoted, such strong characters and yet still so...

Then again. I pushed those feelings away, frowning at both people. What the _fuck _was he doing here anyway? I thought he'd been safely daggered in a box, and now he's back? Like I didn't have enough vampires to contend with. How was I suppose to protect myself _and _my baby with three of them around, not to mention the crazy friend of Klaus's with the followers that seemed to have a fetish for pregnant witches.

My magical energy rose and rose, automatically covering my body like a second skin and simmering lightly. I couldn't protect my child with all of them there. It wasn't fair that Hailey got a vampire to protect both her and her child, clearly devoted to her, but it was the way everything must be done. And I had to make sure my baby was okay.

"Excuse me." I tried to keep my voice under control, light and care free. Both vampire and werewolf spun around to stare at me in surprise, like they'd forgotten I was there. "I'm sorry to interrupt this _touching _scene, but would you mind terribly telling me why you're here and not daggered in a box like I thought you were?"

Elijah released Hailey almost instantly, but kept one hand on her hip as if to keep connected to her.

"Rebekah and Klaus let me out." He shrugged, like it was no big-deal. "And Marcel let me, so there's no need to fear. Apparently Rebekah called ahead to tell Hailey. I would have thought you'd hear about it too."

I growled, half rising from my seat and braced my hands against the table top.

"I was a bit busy sleeping off being savagely bitten." I snapped at him. "So sorry I wasn't so quick to be updated."

Elijah looked me up and down, and though I continued to hold my ground I felt stripped naked and bare in front of him. One hand slipped from the table to cover my abdomen. His eyes followed the movement.

"Yes, you're the _other _one Nicklaus got into trouble." He observed pointedly. "So sorry about that. I know how scared you must be. Do not worry, both Rebekah and I will be here to assist in protecting you and the baby."

"I can take care of myself." I snarled.

From behind Elijah, Hailey was shaking her head at me, smiling slightly. She laid a hand on Elijah's shoulder to soothe him— or stop him from ripping my head off, I wasn't sure.

"Kat is just feeling protective of her baby, and after last night I don't blame her. Do you remember what I was like?" She drew his attention back to her. "It hasn't exactly been an easy transition into this family. _And _she's a powerful witch, so everything is probably draining her."

Elijah turned back to me, still looking as calm as ever.

"Yes, Klaus told me. A _very _powerful witch, he said. Well, I can see that. The power is practically rolling off you in waves. He seemed very..." He tipped his head to one side as if considering the word. "_protective _of you, I'll say that. Ordered me to make you eat should I come back and find you not having done so. Considering that he _should _be trying to win my forgiveness for putting me back in a box, I'd say he'd be willing to risk anything for you and that baby."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, dear brother."

I rolled my eyes and sagged into my chair, suddenly exhausted. How many vampires could I deal with before I went do-lally? I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home. And now Klaus was back here to put me through god only knew what hell.

Suddenly, he was behind me, one hand braced on my other side as if to cage me in.

"And I see you still haven't eaten, luv." He murmured softly in my ear. "Now, that's not what I told you too do. I believe everybody has been telling you to eat. So I'd suggest you do it."

I bristled at his tone, but was becoming slightly distracted at his toned chest against my back.

"I'm sorry." I snapped back, clearly in a bad mood with all the men in the house today. Or maybe just all the vampires? "I missed the moment when you became my keeper."

There was a pause as both Hailey and Elijah watched us. Hailey with an amused smile on her face, Elijah in confusion and awe. Klaus's hand drifted down my body slowly until it came to rest on my own, over my stomach.

"I believe when our child began to make its home in here I became your keeper." He whispered enticingly, pressing down slightly so my stomach was becoming warm. My magic energy was suddenly heightened, moving from over my skin to over his as well. If he sensed it, he didn't comment. He very slowly moved his hand from my stomach and reached up towards my neck. He moved the hair away from it to inspect the scars he found there.

"They seem to be healing well." He looked up at Elijah. "Do you know why they're healing up so fast?"

Elijah shrugged, watching his brother warily. Well, Klaus _had _daggered him. I could understand why he'd be a bit wary.

"Same reason as Hailey heals up so fast, I suppose." He gestured towards me. "The child. Look at that, Nicklaus. You have two miracle children. Maybe they will start making you value family."

I sensed Rebekah enter the house before she'd even slammed the door behind her— which she did with an almighty bang.

"Hey, guess what, the best female vampire is home!" Rebekah called out mockingly, clip-clopping her way into the kitchen to meet the rest of us. "Does anybody know where I can dump this dead body?"

"Thats it!" I slammed my hand down and grasped up my cereal. I didn't have to move Klaus away— my wind did that for me. "I'm going, I cannot _take _any more fucking vampires. How did I end up in this way? _How_?"

I ranted as I stormed out of the kitchen, right past Rebekah and her bleeding body, and up the stairs.

"Do they not teach you these types of things in British schools?" Rebekah called up behind me mockingly.

-0-

I sat in my room, crossed legged, the blinds drawn and a few candles lit in each corner. In front of me was my spell book, and on top of that was the letter written to me by Laura. It was nothing important, just apologizing for what she did to me and saying how much she loves me. But just her hand writing, the long, delicate scrawls, made me feel homesick and weak. I didn't know what I was doing here. Laura had said it was important that I made sure that Klaus had the option to be involved in our child's life. But what about _me_? There was something that connected Klaus and I together, and I didn't especially like it. I protected myself, I almost always had. I'd protected myself, I'd protected my sister, I'd protected my coven and, now, I was protecting my baby. Sometimes these things got on top of you. I didn't think now, of all times, that I could cope with a turf war between my baby daddy and what I thought was a delicious but creepy American vampire.

I was too tired for all of this. Absent-mindedly, I raised my hand to brush it over the air and the letter began to rise up, gently swaying in the breeze. Since apparently Davina couldn't sense my magic, I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. And I was going to use that to my advantage.

"I can look after myself." I murmured. The candle next to me flared up brighter. "I can look after myself."

But Klaus...he got under my skin. He made me think things I shouldn't. After all, I had been his plaything for one night. And now he only stuck around because I happened to be carrying his spawn.

At that thought, both my hands went to my stomach and caressed it slightly. Baby. I was carrying his baby. _My _baby. Not the spawn of Satan. Because this child was my _baby_.

Something had to be done about the turf war though. I wouldn't allow my baby to be part of this, to be born into this world its power-hungry father was clearly trying to create. I would just have to manipulate both vampires into doing my bidding— without getting myself killed. Oh yeah, thats going to be easy.

The spell book was open, its bindings creasing and groaning at the effort at staying on one page. I flipped my hand towards it. The pages began to flip and weave, landing on a random place with a soft sigh. I tilted my head to read the slanted words that were written in a long forgotten language. _Well._ I smiled slightly. Forgotten by everybody but the witches. I loved being a witch. This particular spell was one that I had done as a child, when I was first learning to use my magic. My mother had taught it to me. I wondered if I would teach it to my child. Would my baby be magic like me, kind like my mother, or brutal and heartless like it's father? Would it prefer drinking blood to baby formula? When it grew older would it bite its dates instead of just giving them plain hickeys?

Would it be happy?

Tears welled up in my eyes and began to tumble down my cheeks, splattering on the ageing, yellowy pages. I was so scared, so damn afraid, but I knew I had to keep fighting in order to keep my baby alive, keep myself alive. I had to stay strong. Strong. What was the meaning of that word now? Survival. Strong. Survival. Did they mean the same thing now that everything had happened?

"Hey." There was a knock on my door, the soft Australian accent that now comforted me. Hailey strolled in, carefully casual, and came towards me before stopping suddenly. "Are you okay? I noticed you were a bit tense downstairs." 

"Yeah." I dashed away my tears with the back of my hand, not wanting her to see them. "I'm fine. Its all just, I dunno, really overwhelming, you know?"

Hailey nodded knowingly. She had taken my easy speech as a sign that I was mentally stable (for now at least) and sat on the end of my bed.

"I know." She looked down on the spell book. "Is this your spell book?" She reached towards it, her fingers following the circles of the diagrams. "These pictures are cool, but I don't understand the words." 

I smiled at her, remembering that I had a friend in this place after all.

"You're not meant too." I told her. "Its a language only the witches know."

"Cool." She nodded her head vaguely, before looking back up at me. There was a pause whilst we held each others gaze. I didn't know why it didn't feel awkward with Hailey. It just didn't.

"Can you tell me how you met Klaus?" She suddenly asked abruptly, not seeming in the least bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"Can you tell me how you met Klaus?" She repeated the question, this time more insistently. "I mean, no offence, but you don't seem like Klaus's type. For one thing, he seems to have feelings where you're concerned. And Klaus doesn't really do feelings. And for another, you're pretty tough and powerful. Klaus doesn't tend to go for people who would probably beat him in a fight."

That made me laugh. And laugh I did, throwing my head back and shaking my tears away and just laughing. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"No," I agreed, shaking my head as I calmed myself after the laughing fit. "It doesn't seem like Klaus at all, does it?" I shrugged now, thinking back to the time I'd met him. "But, to be honest, for a moment I felt he was really sweet. Nice. Genuine."

"Klaus?" Now it was Hailey's turn to laugh, her's disbelievingly. "Genuine? Oh my god, I thought they said you were powerful and could sense anything."

I hit her lightly with my hand.

"Oh, shut up. It wasn't like that. We kind of just met in a bar in Mystic Falls. I'd just come over for a holiday, to see the witch Bonnie there and to basically tell her that though the witch council weren't too happy with her, we were. But after that, I bumped into a few vampires, and a few witches, who'd known my mum and I was feeling pretty bummed out. My mum died, you see? And I was really close to her. So anyway, I'm sitting in this bar, crying into my whiskey, when in strolls Klaus and..." I trailed off, staring into the distance as I remembered the feeling. "It was nothing like I'd ever experienced. Like a magical wall had just hit me at a high speed, and yet it was as pleasant as sitting in a meadow on a summers day after the rains have stopped. It was so brilliant, so fantastic, I can't describe it to you. And he came over."

I looked down in my lap, suddenly blushing.

"You don't understand, us witches feel things pretty intensely, whether it be magical or otherwise. And I felt like I'd just—" I cut myself off again, laughing self-consciously. "There's no way to describe it. It was just brilliant. And of course, Klaus being Klaus, he made a few wise cracks at my expense, was his usual charming, cocky, mocking self, but once it came down to it... it was like nothing else. He wiped away my tears, and he just held me tightly too him. I had no where else to stay, by that point I was too drunk to go home to the witches I was staying with because they disapprove of drinking. But that's no excuse. I wasn't even that drunk." I laughed again, and looked back up at Hailey who was staring at me in utter awe. "I know, its stupid. I know Klaus is a dickhead, and a murderer, and, really, a complete billion year old psychopath, but for that night..."

Of course, I wasn't telling her all of it. How could I? Somethings had to stay secret between me and Klaus. Somethings could never be said again. Somethings, I wanted to keep private. Maybe, one day, I would tell her. But that day wouldn't be today.

So, instead, I chuckled slightly.

"Look at me. Spouting all this out to you when I've barely known you twenty four hours."

Hesitantly, sensing that I wasn't going to say anymore, Hailey reached forward to take my hand in hers.

"It's okay. I feel like I've known you a life time, anyway. And besides, our children are going to be siblings. Shouldn't we at least be friends? And whats the problem with being close friends?"

I smiled back at her, squeezing her hand back.

"Good point." I murmured.

And that was when the bedroom door slammed open. Klaus and Rebekah both stepped through it, Rebekah still with the blood stains on her boots.

"Right, you two, shut up and stop 'connecting' because we have work to do." Rebekah declared. "Since I doubt Kat has done anything besides growl at everybody in order to protect that Satan's Child thats growing inside of her, I took the liberty of booking her a doctors appointment which we are all going too."

Hailey and I stared at her.

"All of us?"

Rebekah nodded.

"Yes, all of us, because I also booked Hailey's appointment for straight after yours and I presumed Klaus would want to be there for both, as would Elijah and, well, somebody has to be there to protect the pregnant ones when my brothers start going off on each other again."

Hailey and I both rolled our eyes, still connected with our hands. I could sense our similar humour connecting, which only made the situation funnier.

"Anyway, so thats on in about fifteen minutes so chop, chop. Kat, get dressed and, for goodness sake, try and look presentable for the doctor."

I sensed Klaus's eyes on me and turned to meet them head on.

"Do you have something to add?" I asked pointedly.

Slowly, he shook his head.

"Only to beg that you won't do something to get yourself and the baby killed whilst we're out." He replied, equally as pointedly.

I felt Hailey's confusion through our magical connection.

"What? How could she do that. We're only going to the doctors." 

"_You're _only going to the doctors." Klaus eagerly replied to her, a delighted grin lighting up his face. "However, the rest of us have been invited to lunch with Marcel. It seems he is quite taken with Katie. However, luckily for you, Elijah has elected to stay behind to look after you."

Very slowly, I stood up.

"Lunch?" I questioned, very quietly. "With Marcel?"

Rebekah, rather wisely, began backing up.

"Yes." Klaus narrowed his eyes on me. "Problem?"

I cracked a sick, twisted smile and tilted my head to one side.

"Not at all." I flung my hands out towards him. "You _bastard!_"

He was thrown against the wall by the wind, pinned there whilst the fire licked at his feet and hands and hair. Then, the fire extinguished itself and he was flung out the door, the door locking behind him.

I looked towards Hailey, who only giggled. Them, I suppose, I saw the funny side and giggled with her.

"Do you think he got the message?" I asked, going to sit by her again.

Hailey nodded, his mouth buried in her hand in order to smoother the giggles.

"Oh yes. Good to see you can look after yourself!" She grinned back.

There was a hesitant knocking at the door.

"Doctors appointment, fifteen minutes!" Rebekah called, but in a considerably less cheerful voice than before.

Hailey and I continued to giggle.

-0-

**So, I know its been a long time and it's not my best but please, i'd like at least two reviews saying whether you like the Hailey-Kat friendship and what you think to the Klaus and Kat relationship and how that develops. I'm not going to hold chapters to ransom if you don't review, I'd just really like it. I'd also be interested in seeing where you lot think this is going?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
